


I’ll Love You Anyways

by RonisGirlSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/pseuds/RonisGirlSQ
Summary: Thank You Love for correcting my mistakes. ❤️
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 42





	I’ll Love You Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You Love for correcting my mistakes. ❤️

_ It was just another fight between the two of us, nothing new. It’s how it has always been and it wouldn’t be ‘us’ if we didn’t fight, just because we are together now.  _ Emma thought as she sat at her desk in the station. Staring blankly at the report she was supposed to be writing. Though her mind was a million miles away at the moment. Her and Regina had gotten into another fight last night. It wasn’t a big fight, and more than likely it was over something small and insignificant. That’s usually how it goes with them. Honestly Emma doesn’t even remember what happened last night. There was one thing that was sticking out to her above all else though.

XxXxXxX

_ Emma was staring wide-eyed at the woman she had quickly fallen in love with as she ranted about something, she wasn’t quite sure.  _

_ “Honestly, Miss Swan, if you only knew half of everything, you wouldn’t love me like you claim that you do.” _

XxXxXxX

That one sentence had stuck with Emma, through the night, and into her morning coffee. She had kissed Regina extra slow and long this morning, just to remind her that she was in fact loved. 

Now though, as she sat there staring at her report, she knew that she needed to prove to Regina that she was going to love her regardless of what has happened in her past. No one and nothing else was going to change her mind about the brunette beauty. As she sat there an idea began to form in her mind, causing a smile to bloom across her face.

_ Emma: Meet me at our bench by the docks. 10 minutes. I love you <3 _

**_Regina: Be there soon. I love you too <3_ **

XxXxXxX

Emma hid behind one of the trees that lined the sidewalk around the docks. Peeping around it every so often to see if she could spot Regina. Knowing her though, she would just poof to the spot and try to startle Emma. It had become a game for the Mayor. One that she thought was absolutely hilarious. Laughing quietly to herself, Emma noticed the purple smoke begin to form right behind the bench. Smirking she waited for her love to appear. 

Once she is standing there and looking adorably confused as to why her blonde sheriff wasn’t there, Emma snapped her fingers and a bouquet of sunflowers and blue orchids appeared where she would usually be sitting. Hearing the soft gasp come from her brunette, Emma smiled and watched as the woman picked up the flowers and brought them up to her face to get the sweet aroma she knew would be wafting from them before she appeared right in front of the other woman and watched as brown eyes closed and a sweet smile appear on red painted lips.

When brown eyes met green, they were watery, but sparkling with love and adoration. There was a soft smile on thin pink lips, and when Regina opened her mouth to say something, blonde curls swayed as Emma shook her head to deter the woman from saying anything. 

“I-” Emma stuttered and stopped. She took a deep breath to compose herself before she knotted her fingers together and shuffled on her feet. “You can tell me every terrible thing you have ever done, when you’re ready.” She started, smiling shyly at the shocked brunette. “I have one condition though.”

Emma noticed the apprehension entering Regina's eyes, knowing what's going through the other woman's mind. She chuckled and shook her head.

“Not like that.” she promised before biting her lip and looking down at the ground. 

“Then like what, Em-ma?” Regina asked, her voice small and questioning. 

“But, you are going to let me love you anyways.”

Speechless Regina stared at her girlfriend. Wondering what had brought this on. She thought back to last night and her eyes widened in realization. “Oh Darling,” she shook her head and a smile. “Come here,” she said as she stepped around the bench and opened her arms for the woman. 

Laughing quietly Emma did as she wanted and engulfed her love in her arms. Holding her close. “I don’t care what you have done, the past is in the past for a reason. All I care about is the future. Our future Regina.” She whispered quietly into Regina's ear. 

“I love you Emma,” Regina trailed off in a hoarse whisper, fighting the tears she knew were wanting to fall. 

“I love you too, Gina.” Emma said with a chuckle before guiding the woman's face up so she could plant a slow love filled kiss to her favorite lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the discord server. Thanks for the prompt Britt!


End file.
